


Slice and Dice

by amixii10



Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blades, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Kagami can chop vegetables faster than anyone has ever seen- and yes, she can wield other blades.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Slice and Dice

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagami week, day 6, ‘blades’

Kagami chops the cucumber faster than Adrien’s ever seen. 

“How do you do that?” he asks. 

She looks at him and continues to speak and chop without pause. “My mother taught me control over blades very young in life. A Tsurugi can ‘never have enough talent’,as she used to say.” 

Adrien seems slightly concerned but moves on. “So you can handle other types of blades too?” 

She scoffs. “What, did you think that the sword in the living room is purely decorative?” 

“Seriously?! That’s so cool!” 

She nods. 

“When you’re done making dinner can you show me how you do it? It can’t be that different from fencing, right?” 

“Sure. Well, you can actually get hurt in sword-fights, where in fencing you’re completely safe. And handling it is kind of different too.” 

She dices the cucumber into small squares and puts them neatly into a bowl. She gestures for him to follow her into the living room. 

“This is so cool, I can’t believe it,” Adrien mutters under his breath. Kagami smiles. 

She pulls the sword off the wall and out of its sheath.

“It’s so shiny! Do you have to shine it often?” 

She waves him off. “Yeah, like once a month, but who cares? Let me show you some stuff.” 

He bounces in place.

Kagami puts the sword back into its sheath. 

“I thought you were going to-?”

Kagami pays him no mind, only demonstrates her swordsmanship. 

She pulls the sword quickly out of its sheath, jabs out hard at a pretend opponent, slicks the ‘blood’ off, and re-sheathes it. 

Adrien looks on in fascination. “That’s so cool!”

Kagami smiles. “This is one of many forms I was taught. It’s called iaido, and it’s a form in which you have to react quickly.” 

“Would you teach me?” 

“Of course. Be prepared for blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
